Aedan the Prinny
by GigamanAG
Summary: It's amazing how crazy it is when he learn something that he shouldn't have know...


**Aedan the prinny**: A regular prinny who is somehow involve with Baal's return. Lots of funny, weird, and crazy stuff always happened to him for some reason...

**Omega**: The first person Aedan fought (which is unfair considering that first bosses are suppose to be easy...), a guy with a high level, good armor, and a powerful weapon making him the bigggest dick.

* * *

><p>Aedan sighed as he found some more trash on the floor, it's his job to pick them up. A girl with pink hair hired him to clean up dark evil-looking abandoned castles, he don't know why even bothered cleaning it if the owner don't even live here anymore but the pay was surprisingly good.<p>

"Man how many candy wrappers are there? It's like a candy factory being raided by fat kids!"

Aedan started to pick up some and proceeded to clean the entire place, he found a bedroom in the center of the castle. He went inside the room and found a desk with a sign that says: Don't touch it.

"I'm not the one who likes to snoop around but that does looks suspicious..."

Aedan opened the drawers but all he find is a letter to someone, "It must be a friend to the owner, I do like a history...kinda". He grabbed the letter and opened it to read who was it sent to, he nervously dropped the letter and started shaking.

"Th-Th-that letter was t-t-to-" a door creaked opened before he finished.

He turn around and see who it was, his skin turned pale as a ghost then finished his sentence with a small murmered: "-Baal..."

* * *

><p>Aedan fainted when the Omega Sentinal walked in...wait what? Aedan sat straight up "Oh it's just Omega...Oh crap it's Omega!"<p>

Omega look at him "Who the hell are you?

"Umm...a low level prinny who's cleaning this abandon castle for free? If you don't mind but may I ask for your name?" Aedan don't like the idea to work for free but he really don't like the idea of getting brutally murdered either.

"Omega seems to be appropriate, a high level warrior who revives Baal"

"...I don't think it's a good idea to tell someone that"

"Don't worry about it"

"Really why is that?"

"Because if I kill you nobody will know our little secret, besides Lord Baal is in need of a vessel" Omega smiled grimly at Aedan, Aedan's jaw dropped to the ground.

"B-b-b-but I'm a prinny! Who would want to be one? Even I don't like being a prinny dood!"

"Oh shut up! It's been done before, he was prinny too and he used to be that mushroom thing"

"Oh yeah"

"Now charge my level one warriors!" Omega summoned a six level one warriors, Aedan's left eye started twitching in confusion.

"Seriously? This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Aedan opened his bag and threw out several explosives at them, easily destroying them.

Omega burst out laughing "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Aedan looked confused "What did I fell for?"

"Look closely at my evilities"

"Kay" Aedan checked (don't ask how), his jaw dropped again "oh crap"

Name: Omega  
>Level: 9999<br>Evilities: One man army  
>Stats: enough to know that you're dead<p>

"If I'm the last one standing in this battle, my stats increased by 100%!"

"Can I get a 10 min head start running?"

"No, Dimension slash!" Omega took out his blade and enlarged into a huge sword, Aedan look at it for five seconds then immediately ran into the hallways.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, craaaap!" Aedan jumped and slide through the hallway that he waxed five times, to be fair he didn't know anybody was living there.

He slide toward the wall and crashed, the dimension blade missed by an inch from his head and slash the castle in half.

"phew...that was close-holy s**t!" A huge piano was thrown at him, he dodged by diving into another room.

Aedan desperately look around, he noticed an anvil and grabbed it. It was surprisingly light but he didn't care, Omega walked and Aedan slammed the anvil on his head. But the anvil made a squeaking noise.

"Umm..what is this?"

"The lord's pet squeak toy"

"Oh...wait what pet?" a huge roar was heard behind Aedan, a huge wind blow through him. He slowly turned around and see a huge hell dragon big as a school building. "...I'm dead am I?"

"Yup" Omega jumped over next to Hell dragon, the dragon magichange into an axe. He swunged the blade and yelled: "Destoyer!".

Aedan was blast out to the sky, heading toward an unknown destination...

Omega toss the axe as it turns back into hell dragon, he shooked his head "Crap I held back, if he tell anybody about our plans everybody will try to stop us or worse...c'mon Draco, let's kill a prinny"

**_to be continued...in the next chapter_**


End file.
